


Anarchy on a Windy Day

by mangogoblin



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Engagement, F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangogoblin/pseuds/mangogoblin
Summary: Emma finds a cat stuck in a tree the day Cristina plans to propose, but she finds away to work around that.





	Anarchy on a Windy Day

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I needed to write so I wouldn't go insane and my longer kieran/mark fic isn't getting anywhere so... y'all get some wlw fluff bc thats what I fuckin know.

It was ten AM, and Cristina had planned the whole day down to the minute. She was pretty sure Emma was going to say yes when the time came, and Julian had agreed with that, but it definitely wouldn't hurt to butter her up before she finally got down on one knee.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked for what felt like the millionth time. 

"Almost!" She was sitting on the bathroom counter, close to the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her eyeliner. Cristina triple-checked the day's plans on her phone. She had been so nervous that she had originally put the beach on the list. Luckily, she had come to her senses and struck it off just as quickly. Maybe one day she could take Emma to the beach, but not today. She was taking no chances today. 

"Alright, ready." Emma popped the cap back onto her eyeliner and set it down, inspecting her work. 

"You look great, babe." She kissed Emma on the cheekbone, tugging at her arm. "C'mon, let's go." She shepherded her girlfriend out the door before they could become any later.

It wasn't too hot or cold outside, a rare perfect summer's day in the city of angels. That was a good sign, she thought, as they walked to the park. The sunlight turned Emma's loose hair into a thin white halo around her head. As usual, she was dressed in all black. Black combat boots, ripped dark-wash jeans, and a black tank top. Now that she thought about it, Cristina was pretty sure that the black skirt she was wearing also belonged to Emma. 

"So, why are we going to the park today?" Emma asked, knotting her fingers with Cristina's. 

"The weather's nice," Cristina said, raising their conjoined hands and kissing Emma's knuckles. "and the geese are back from their migration." Emma raised an eyebrow, and Cristina's free hand fidgeted nervously with the square box in her jacket pocket. "What? That's all."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm sure your intentions are completely innocent. But FYI, if I get bitten by a goose you are so not getting laid tonight." Cristina bit her lip and laughed a little. God, this was really the woman she was going to marry. She couldn't wait.

They made small talk the rest of the way to the park. Cristina asked about Emma's second cousins and Emma told her about the cutest kitten she had ever seen the other day and how badly she wanted a cat, even though it would be a huge commitment. Well now, Cristina had never been one to shy away from commitment. "Hey, look," Cristina felt her palm being squeezed. "there's one over there."

"Hm?" She looked up. There was, in fact, a cat in the upper branches of a juniper tree. Long tabby fur, claws all the way out and wide amber eyes. "Oh, yeah. He doesn't look too good, does he?"

"You're right." Emma said, letting go of Cristina's hand and coming to a stop. "Do you have a ladder?"

Cristina snorted. "Not on me, no. I'm sure he'll be fine, though. Let's keep going."

"Can you climb trees?" Emma asked, clearly not listening. "No? Okay. I'm calling Jules." She dialed his number and wandered off. Cristina sighed and glared up at the cat. It wasn't entirely it's fault that her day was going off the rails, but that was not going to stop her from blaming it. Emma wandered back over. "He's on his way. Let's just wait until he gets here." Cristina's stomach tied itself into a knot.

"Yeah, sure thing." She was really starting to not like this cat. Thankfully, Julian didn't take too long to arrive.

"How the fuck did that thing get up there?" He asked, squinting up at it. The cat mewed in response.

"If you could get it down without a trip to the hospital, I'd really appreciate it." Emma said as Julian sized up the tree. He turned and grinned at her.

"Sure thing." He said.

'Holy shit,' Cristina thought. The guy was, apparently, a fucking pro at climbing trees. It took him all of five minutes to get the cat and get back down. He dropped Cristina a wink as he landed on the ground, then proudly showed the wide-eyed tabby to Emma.

"I'm gonna take it to back to my dad's place, get it checked out by a vet or something. You guys can get on with-" Cristina shot him a look. "-Whatever you were doing before."

"You sure, dude?" Emma asked, fidgeting. "I can come, it's really no trouble."

"Nah, it's cool. You can come by and see it later if you want. Besides, I'm sure Ty will want to meet him."

"Fair enough," She said, giving the cat a pat on the head that it didn't seem to enjoy very much. "see you later, buddy."

-

They did come by later, but the cat was only part of the reason why. The main reason, Cristina was pretty sure, was that Emma wanted to show off her new ring to Julian.

"You know," Emma said to Julian, a little drunk off white wine and happiness, "I was going to ask if we could keep the cat, but I think that we can just consider him our engagement present."

**Author's Note:**

> 100% not going to lie, it was really late when I wrote this and I just couldn't figure out a way to work the actual proposal into this. Sue me. It could have been worse.


End file.
